A Twist of Fate
by Musical Ninja
Summary: Fem-Hiro, alive-Tadashi AU. After defeating Callaghan, the heroes try to return to a normal life. Unfortunately, that is no longer an option with all of the villains popping up in San Fransokyo. And worst of all, there's a particularly evil presence in tbe shadows that wants to get rid of them. Not the best summary. My version of the Big Hero 6 series.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Big Hero 6. Big Hero 6 belongs to Disney.

 **Author's Note:** This is another idea I got that wouldn't go away. It's nothing huge. I made Hiro a girl and I might have Tadashi live. I hope it's good. Be honest. Here goes nothing.

* * *

 **Introduction**

Late at night, a young girl of fourteen walked over to a work desk. She had black hair that ended just past the shoulders, brown eyes, and wore pajamas that consisted of a light blue t-shirt and red shorts. The girl turned on a webcam and then sat down and started talking.

"Hello, I'm Hiromi Hamada. But my friends and family call me Hiro," the girl introduced herself. She turned the camera to a picture of a city and continued, "I'm fourteen years old and I live in the city of San Fransokyo."

Hiro then moved the camera to a picture of herself with two people. One was a young man in his early twenties with black hair wearing a cap with a school logo. The other was a brown haired woman in her late thirties wearing a black t-shirt.

"This is me with my older brother Tadashi and my aunt Cass," Hiro explained. "Aunt Cass has been raising Tadashi and me ever since our parents died when I was three. I don't really remember them, but Tadashi and aunt Cass tell me a lot about them."

She moved the camera to a picture of herself and Tadashi with a group if people and a white being that resembled a snowman.

"These are Tadashi's friends Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, and Baymax, a healthcare robot Tadashi built," Hiro explained as she pointed to each individual.

She panned to each individually. Starting with Gogo. Gogo is a young woman of Korean descent. She is rather short in stature, with fair skin, pink lips, short, somewhat scruffy black hair with violet streaks, brown eyes, and lavender eyeshadow. In terms of attire, she is most notably found wearing clothes meant for fitness and physical activity. This consists of a dark gray leather jacket, fashionably ripped dark gray leggings with violet patches, underneath a pair of black shorts with red highlights, a white shirt, black trainers with blue on them, and bare-knuckle gloves.

"This is Gogo," said Hiro. "She might look mean, but she's actually pretty cool. She's also a great friend. If you're ever in trouble and to be bailed out, you can count on her."

Next, she panned to a tall, very muscular and well-kept, with his most notable feature being his smooth dreadlocks. He is also bearded, with brown eyes, and a dark complexion, and appears to be mostly fond of the colors green and yellow, when it comes to clothing attire. Wasabi can also be seen wearing all black shoes.

"That's Wasabi," said Hiro. "He's a nice guy, friendly. You probably wouldn't know this by looking at him, but he has some serious OCD. I mean, really, who traces spots for his tools? But you can count on him to be there for you when need him."

The one Hiro showed was a girl with lightly tanned skin, bright green eyes, dark eyebrows, and long, honey-blonde hair that reaches halfway down her back with a yellow headband keeping her fringe in place. She is thin and distinctly tall, appearing to be so even without her trademark platform heels. She wears pink lipstick and large magenta-rimmed glasses .

"Meet Honey Lemon," said Hiro. "She can come across as overly cheery at times, but she's also the one to go to if you're feeling sad; she and aunt Cass have that in common."

She next showed a tall, shaggy, often hunched and lean young man with light brown hair and blue eyes with an overall unkempt appearance. His casual outfit consists of a white long-sleeved undershirt, a light red T-shirt with a Japanese kaiju monster imprint, dark green OD cargo shorts, and white grime-covered sneakers with dark green laces. He also wears a teal hat with a monster's face, and a small Kentucky Kaiju pendant around his neck.

"This guy is the one who came up with all tbe nicknames, Fred," said Hiro. "He's a fun guy to be around; as immature and comic book obsessed as he can be for someone his age. You would never believe that he's actually part of an upper class family."

She then went to a picture of herself and the snowman and said, "Finally, this is Baymax. He's my brother's robotics project, a personal healthcare companion. Tadashi created him with over a thousand medical procedures. His goal was for him to help people."

Hiro then showed a picture of Tadashi's school SFIT and continued, "Anyway, one night after a bot fight-that was something I did at that point-Tadashi took me to meet his friends-Baymax included-at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology; SFIT for short. I also met his favorite teacher, tbe famous Robert Callaghan." She showed a picture of said man as she introduced him. "After that encounter, I decided that I had to go to school. Tadashi told me that I would be able to get a recommendation from Callaghan if I made something at the student showcase that shows my potential."

Hiro then showed a muted video of herself at the showcase presenting her microbots on tbe computer as she continued, "I created microbots controlled by a transmitter that I wore like a headband. The bots impressed not only Professor Callaghan, but CEO Alister Krei as well. Mr. Krei wanted to buy them from me, but I chose not to sell them and Professor Callaghan gave me a letter of recommendation. It was the happiest moment of my life... Until the fire."

Hiro then showed a slideshow of news reports. The reports were on a fire that broke out during the showcase. She sounded sad as she said, "Very soon after I got my letter of recommendation, a fire broke out at the showcase. When Tadashi heard that Professor Callaghan was still inside, he wasted no time in rushing to help. I naturally rushed to help him. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in the hospital and the doctors were telling me that my brother was in a coma and that Professor Callaghan was... dead."

Hiro then turned the camera back to herself as she continued, "I thought my family and I might never recover. Until the day I stubbed my toe and woke up Baxmax by accident. He found one of my microbots acting strange and I sarcastically told him to figure out where it was trying to go. I learned three new things that day. 1) Sarcasm is a foreign language to Baymax. 2) The fire was no accident. 3) The person who started the fire stole my microbot, plus the neuro transmitter, and made more.

Naturally, I outfitted Baymax with armor, uploaded a fighting chip, and went to confront the man controlling the bots," Hiro showed a picture of a man in black wearing a kabuki mask. "Unfortunately, Tadashi's friends followed me and misunderstood my intentions as pushing them away. The kabuki man found us and tried to kill us. We survived, obviously.

Upon arrival at Fred's house, we figured out a possible suspect: Alister Krei. Baymax also revealed that he scanned the man. With that information, I got the idea to find the man by upgrading Baymax's scanner to scan the entire city so we could capture him. I also decided to give everyone else some upgrades too so they could help. They all agreed to help capture the man who killed Callaghan and almost killed Tadashi."

Hiro showed the footage of her friends practicing in their new super hero gear.

"Once everyone was ready, Baymax tracked Mr. Kabuki to an island," Hiro continued. She showed some old security footage of Krei's old portal experiment as she explained, "Upon arrival, we learned about Krei's old teleportation experiment, which he named "Project: Silent Sparrow" from that, we thought it was Krei trying to steal back his machine."

She switched back to some footage that looked like it was shot from tbeir helmets and goggles as she explained, "That was when Mr. Kabuki decided to show up. So we had to fight back." She showed their first battle, which had them failing badly. "Unfortunately, we weren't that great. Miraculously, we knocked Mr. Kabuki's mask off and made him lose control of the bots. We also saw who he was. None other than Robert Callaghan.

As it turns out, he was the one who stole my bots and started the fire. He didn't even care that he almost killed my big brother. I was so angry, I took out Baymax's healthcare chip and ordered him to destroy Callaghan. My friends did everything they could to hold Baymax off until Honey Lemon put the healthcare chip back in. Unfortunately, Callaghan also got tbe mask back and escaped.

I was so angry that I just ditched them on the island. However, when I was at my worst, Baymax helped me. He showed me the footage of Tadashi working on him nonstop. I was so happy to see him that way again. My friends arrived and we reconciled. We also watched more of the footage and fou d out that the pilot of the pod for the silent sparrow project was Abigail Callahan, Robert's daughter. And he was going to use the old portal to enact his revenge on Krei."

Hiro started showing the footage of their next battle at the Krei tech building as she continued, "He tried to destroy the building and kill Krei. My friends and I arrived and tried to reason with Callaghan. Unfortunately, he refused to listen. During our battle, when it seemed like we were losing, I realized what we really needed to do to defeat him; we needed to let the bots get sucked into the portal.

"Our plan worked and Callaghan ran out of bots to fight with. We thought that was the end, but the portal was still open and ready to rip itself apart. Just as we were getting ready to evacuate, Baymax sensed female life inside the portal. It didn't take us long to realize that it was Abigail.

"Without hesitation, Baymax and I went into the portal to save her. We found her and began to bring her back home. About halfway, however, Baymax's thrusters got wrecked by the debris. Baymax got Abigail and me out by using his rocket fist. Unfortunately, he couldn't save himself. After Abigail and I got out, the portal got destroyed and my friends and I fled, leaving Callaghan to be arrested by the police and Abigail to be taken to the hospital by the paramedics. When I got home, I learned that during the battle, Tadashi had finally woken up. We hugged and I told him about Baymax's sacrifice."

Hiro brought the image back herself and concluded, "It's been weeks since then and I still miss that robot. On the lighter side, Krei agreed to keep our identities a secret from the public. And Abigail and Tadashi are both making steady recoveries. And the news has been exploding over 'mysterious heroes' that saved the city."

"Hiromi, what are you doing?" Tadashi's voice asked tiredly in the background.

"Oh, hi, Tadashi," said Hiro. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I was just working on a video diary."

"Well, wrap it up," said Tadashi. "You start school tomorrow. And you need rest. So do I for that matter."

"Okay," said Hiro. She turned back to the camera and said, "Hiromi Hamada signing off."

With that, she turned off the camera and went back to bed. Little did she or her brother know, their adventures had only begun.


	2. Baymax Returns Part 1

**Author's Note:** This is the first chapter. My plan here is to be original while staying true to the source. Sorry it took so long, I was jumping from one story to another. Anyway, without further adieu, Baymax Returns part 1.

* * *

 **Baymax Returns part 1**

The next morning after starting her video diary, Hiromi woke up and got ready for her first day of nerd school. She had picked her red t-shirt, khaki shorts, blue hoodie, and grey and white sneakers to wear. She tied her hair into a ponytail. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You ready to go, little sister?" Tadashi asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready," said Hiromi. She took a deep breath and said, "I can't believe this is happening. My first day at SFIT. And all because of you, big brother."

Tadashi knelt down to her level and said, "You earned it, all on your own. Because of your hard work and determination."

"It never would've happened if you hadn't believed in me," said Hiromi.

"Of course I did," said Tadashi as he smiled warmly at his sister. "Now let's get going. The others ate waiting."

"Okay," said Hiromi. She grabbed her backpack and zipped it up. She got her finger caught on the zipper and cried out, "Ow!"

She looked over at Baymax's charge port out of habit and was not surprised to find it empty. She sighed sadly as she put her backpack on her back. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Tadashi looking sadly at her.

"You miss him, don't you?" He asked.

Hiromi sighed and said, "Yeah."

"Me too," Tadashi admitted. He sighed as he said, "I know could build a new one, but it might not be the same. Baymax, like you, Hiromi, was special. I might be able to remake the body and download new data into another chip, but I can't recreate Baymax's heart."

"I know that, Tadashi," Hiromi sadly said. "It's just so hard to say goodbye. It's bad enough I never got to know mom and dad, I had to lose Baymax."

Tadashi pulled his sister into a warm hug and said in a soothing manner, "You can honor him and our parents by following your dream."

"Okay," said Hiromi. And then she and Tadashi parted and walked down the stairs.

As the siblings entered the cafe, they found their friends at one of the tables eating pancakes. While they were eating, the TV played a news story about their victory over Callaghan and the portal.

"Reports are still flooding in about a group of unidentified individuals who prevented what could have been a major catastrophe," the reporter said as images were shown of the team battling the bots and portal. Tadashi could not help but smile proudly at his sister. "The whole city of San Fransokyo is asking: Who are these heroes? And where are they now?"

"Having victory pancakes!" Fred cheered as he poured syrup on his pancakes.

"Everybody ready?" Tadashi asked as he and Hiromi approached the group.

"You know it," said Gogo, while Fred wolfed down his pancakes. "Let's go."

As the group was getting ready to leave the cafe, Tadashi and Hiromi were stopped by their aunt Cass.

"I made you both lunches," she said, holding two paper bags; one labeled 'Tadashi' the other labeled 'Hiromi'. They were about to take them when she pulled them away and yammered, "Is that a thing? Do collage students usually pack lunches? Is that not cool?"

"Aunt Cass, it's fine," said Tadashi. "I've done that lots of times."

"Oh, right. Duh," Cass said as she finally let her niece and nephew the bags. She let out a contented sigh as she said to her niece, "Your parents would be so proud of you, Hiromi. And you too, Tadashi."

The siblings smiled and turned to leave. However, just before they left, Hiromi ran back to her aunt and hugged her.

"Last hug," the girl said.

Cass hugged her niece back and then Tadashi joined in. Once they were done, Tadashi and Hiromi headed out the door, while Cass went back to work at the cafe.

"See you later, Aunt Cass," Tadashi said as he and Hiromi went out the door.

A few minutes later, everyone arrived at SFIT. Hiromi smiled as she looked at the campus.

"Are you nervous, Hiromi?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Excited," Hiromi answered with a smile. "I've been looking forward to this since the showcase. Why would I be nervous?"

"You're fourteen and going to college," said Gogo.

"You're brother is, like, a legend here," Fred absentmindedly added, embarrassing Tadashi.

"Also, I here the new Dean is a hard case," said Wasabi, slightly whispering the last part.

Now Hiromi looked nervous as she said, "I hadn't thought of any of those things."

"Oh... Keep not thinking of them," said Honey Lemon as she pushed Hiromi towards the school.

"Yeah," Tadashi added as he pushed her as well. "Just focus on enjoying your first day."

After getting Hiromi away from Gogo, Fred, and Wasabi, Tadashi and Honey Lemon pointed Hiromi in the direction of a group of first semester freshman who were getting their pictures taken for their student ID cards. When it was Hiromi's turn, she stood in front of the camera but flinched just as the shutter went off. The resulting picture was just of the top of her head with one eye closed.

"That's unfortunate," Gogo simply said and then popped her gum.

Hiromi frowned at her picture until Tadashi told her, "Don't worry. My ID photo in freshman year wasn't any better."

Wasabi took the ID card from her and attached it to a lanyard. He then put it around her neck and gave her a serious look.

"Don't ever lose this," said Wasabi in a series tone. He then casually told her, "Seriously, it's, like, twenty dollars to replace."

"Okay, you're official!" Fred enthusiastically said. He then spun the girl around and said, "Tour time!"

Hiromi spun around until Tadashi stopped her. She smiled and thanked her brother before following him and his friends. Fred led everyone through a door that led to a room where people were working and wearing virtual reality gear.

"This is one of the parts you haven't seen," Tadashi explained. "This is the virtual reality room. People here like to use virtual reality to make 3-D models of their projects, or perfect virtual reality in gaming and other uses."

"Nice!" Hiromi cheered.

The group led her outside to show her the quad. Fred told her he assumed it was named after a man with the last name Quad, but Hiromi knew not to take Fred seriously. She was amazed at the sight of a young woman playing with a robot frisbee, while another tested out an x-ray machine.

Fred then led Hiromi to the dining hall and explained, "And this, is the fooding zone! As a nonstudent, this one of my favorite places. Whoa!"

As Fred showed the girl around, he was not paying attention to where he was going and bumped into another student, causing him to drop his lunch on the floor. Right afterwards, several robots hurried out and cleaned up the mess.

"That was so cool!" Hiromi cheered.

Tadashi led Hiromi around the grounds as he explained, "That building there is the marine biology building, where students learn about aquatic life. The astronomy building there is where students focus on subjects like astronomy and astrophysics.

The robotics students currently share the building with the biotech student while the new building is under construction. Their main focus is on improving the medical field and figuring out therapeutic uses for germs and viruses. I myself am minoring in biotech."

"Neat!" Hiromi cheered.

"You know, there's a biotech student named Karmi who's only two years older than you. I'll introduce you to her sometime," Tadashi said with a smile.

"No kidding?!" Hiromi happily asked. "A student who's actually close to my age?! I'd love to meet her!"

"Uh, Tadashi, I'm not sure that's a good idea," Wasabi said in concern.

"They might not get along," Gogo bluntly said.

"What do you mean?" Tadashi asked in confusion. "Hiromi and Karmi are both young geniuses, they're both nice, and they both have a lot of potential. Why wouldn't they get along?"

Wasabi, Gogo, and Honey Lemon looked confused. And then Fred chimed in, "Uh, Tadashi, how often do you hangout with Karmi?"

"I help her out with her projects from time to time," Tadashi answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, the thing is-" Gogo began before Honey Lemon stopped her.

"We're just not sure they're ready to meet yet," Honey Lemon quickly said.

"Okay," said Tadashi. "Well, I was already planning to save their meeting for another day, so, alright. Well, let's head back."

The others sighed in relief when Tadashi was out of earshot.

To end the tour, Tadashi and the others led Hiromi back to the robotics building. Partly because Tadashi wanted to get a head start on a new project, and partly because he remembered that he had brought a piece of Baymax's armor in there and he wanted to find a place for it.

"I never realized the first time how huge this place was," Hiromi commented. "Cool. But huge."

"Don't let it overwhelm you, little sister," said Tadashi.

"Tadashi's right," said Wasabi. "Just take it one class at a time."

Right at that moment, Gogo looked at her schedule on her tablet. She groaned and said in an annoyed tone, "Ugh. Applied particle physics first."

"Oh! Me too! Yay!" Honey Lemon cheerfully said as she leaned down next to Gogo.

"What's your first class, Hiro?" Fred asked. When the girl did not answer, he turned around and found her and her big brother standing in front of Tadashi's private lab. And both looked sad.

"You two okay?" Wasabi asked as he put a hand on each siblings shoulder. He looked sad as well as he said, "We miss Baymax too."

Fred, Gogo, and Honey Lemon all looked sad as they remembered the healthcare robot and how he sacrificed himself to save Hiromi. Tadashi could tell what Hiromi really wanted right now and decided to give it to her.

"Why don't you guys go ahead?" Tadashi suggested. "Hiromi and I need some time just the two of us."

"Okay," said Gogo. "Don't be late for class."

With that, Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred all left for their classes, and whatever Fred does all day. Tadashi opened the door to the lab and allowed his sister to enter with him.

It was then that Hiromi remembered the first time Tadashi had brought her there. It was after aunt Cass had bailed them out of holding, after Tadashi had rescued Hiromi from getting hurt after hustling a man named Yama in a bot leading to them both getting arrested. Tadashi had brought Hiromi here and introduced her to Baymax, his healthcare companion project. Meeting Baymax and the others was what helped inspire her to apply to SFIT. But now he was gone. As much as Tadashi would love to build a new one, it would never be Baymax.

"I wish he was here," Hiro sadly said as she looked over the old designs.

"Me too, Hiromi," Tadashi said, equally sad. He opened a box and said, "All I have is this."

Hiromi looked inside and found the fist rocket from Baymax's armor. She smiled at Tadashi and said, "Thanks for saving it, big brother."

"No problem," Tadashi replied, also smiling.

The siblings carried the fist rocket towards a nearby table and put it down. Hiromi smiled as she fondly remembered the healthcare robot.

She fist bumped the fist and said, "Ba la la la..."

Tadashi chuckled a little and asked, "You taught him how to fist bump?"

"Uh-huh," Hiromi said. The two siblings were just about to leave when Hiromi noticed something clutched in the fist. She opened it and found a familiar green chip. "Tadashi, look! Your chip!"

Tadashi looked and saw that it was, indeed, the healthcare chip he created. "Baymax!" He cheered as his face lit up. "Hiromi, do you know what this means?!"

"We can rebuild Baymax!" Hiromi happily said.

"Yes!" Tadashi cheered.

Tadashi and Hiromi immediately started getting to work rebuilding Baymax. Tadashi reviewed his old designs, while Hiromi started sketching out her own ideas to upgrade him. While the siblings worked on Baymax, the TV in Tadashi's lab turned on and showed an African-American woman with short hair. She smiled in a friendly way as she spoke.

"Good morning. I'm Professor Grandville, your new Dean of Students. Welcome to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. I trust that we are going to have an excellent year-" the woman said before Hiromi muted her.

"Which means hard work!" The same woman's voice sternly said.

"Some of us are trying to work," Hiromi said as she tried to mute the TV again.

Tadashi, on the other hand, became curious. He thought sounded like the woman was right behind them in person. He turned around and his eyes went wide with fright. The Dean was in the lab! And she looked mad.

"Uh, Hiromi, that wasn't the TV," Tadashi nervously said. "The Dean's here. Right behind us, actually."

Hiromi was confused at first. And then she turned around and yelped when she saw the woman. Tadashi decided it might be best if he try to smooth things over with the dean, so he chose to speak to her.

"Good morning, Professor...Grandville, was it? I'm Tadashi Hamada," Tadashi said, a little nervous. "It's nice to officially meet the new Dean of stu-"

"Private labs are not for first semester freshman!" Granville said, cutting Tadashi off. She looked at Hiromi and added, "So this girl should not be in here."

"Oh, this girl is actually my sister, Hiromi. I was just getting a head start on a joint project with her," Tadashi explained.

Granville slightly softened as she told him, "Mr. Hamada, I've read your transcript, you're a very gifted student. And I'm well aware that you worked hard to earn this lab. I'm also aware that your sister is also gifted. So I have no doubts she will earn a lab of her own someday, when she's ready."

"I'm ready now!" Hiromi excitedly anounced as she stood up. "I'm already helping Tadashi rebuild his healthcare project, Baymax! All I'm asking it to share his lab."

"Miss Hamada, if you want to reach your brothers' level, you should start by getting to your classes on time. And I believe you have some classes to get to as well, Mr. Hamada," Professor Granville sternly told the siblings.

"Right," said Tadashi.

"Yes, ma'am," said Hiromi.

Both siblings quickly grabbed their stuff and left the room. The professor followed close behind. As they were leaving, however, Tadashi and Hiromi grabbed their sketches for Baymax's new body.

"It was very nice meeting you-" Hiromi began to say in a friendly way until the professor cut her off.

"Tick tock, young lady," said Granville. "You don't want to keep your thermodynamics professor waiting. I hear she's tough, but fair, intermittently."

"Okay. Bye, Tadashi!" Hiromi said as she raced to get to her class.

"Bye, Hiromi! See you later!" Tadashi called. He looked at the dean and curiously asked, "Who is her thermodynamics professor, anyway?"

"You're looking at her," Granville simply said.

"You?!" Tadashi asked, his eyes wide with shock. He gulped and sarted to say, "Look, I know she didn't make a very good first impression, but..."

"I'm not going to be overly hard on her just because of our meeting," said Granville, making Tadashi sigh in relief. "But I'm also not going any easier on her than any of the other students in my class. In short, I will treat her the same way I treat everyone else."

This did little to ease Tadashi's nerves. He merely stood in place Granville walked away to head to her classroom. Tadashi had no choice but to start walking to his own class. Unfortunately, all he could do was worry about his little sister being in a classroom with a strict teacher. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

After the long day was over, Tadashi and Hiromi met up in the lab and decided to at least try to communicate with Baymax.

"I hope this works," said Hiromi, nervously.

"Me too," said Tadashi, equally nervous.

Tadashi put the chip into his computer and then he and Hiromi waited. Hiromi was anxious to see it that worked. Suddenly, the screen turned on, revealing Baymax's eyes.

"Hello, Tadashi. Hello, Hiromi," said Baymax's voice.

"Baymax!" Hiromi cheered as she hugged the screen. And then she realized how that looked and let go. "That feels a little weird hugging a computer. But it'll have to do for now."

Tadashi picked up the mouse and said, "Hey, Baymax, fist bump."

Tadashi lightly tapped the back of the mouse with his fist and then pulled it away.

"Ba la la la," said Baymax.

Tadashi laughed and said, "I'm actually glad she taught you that."

"Without my body, I am unable to feel," said Baymax.

"I know," Hiromi sadly said with a frown.

"Because I have no textile receptors," Baymax added.

Both siblings gave a smile while Tadashi told his creation, "Don't worry, Baymax. We'll fix that as fast as we can."

"We already have the plans," said Hiromi. "I even have some plans for upgrades."

"Then let's get to work," Tadashi said with a smile.

* * *

The Hamada siblings were busy for the next week. Partly for school reasons, and partly working on Baymax's new body. At the same time, Fred was trying to convince the old team to join him on "night patrol", even though they had told him they were done being super heroes. Even though he was being a little annoying, Tadashi actually admitted that he admired Fred's determination to not give up. Finally, Baymax's skeleton was finished.

"My endoskeleton if finished," said Baymax.

"Finally," said Hiromi with a sigh of relief.

"Okay. Now it's time for the test faze," said Tadashi.

"Test faze?" Hiromi impatiently asked. "It's fine. Let's just it on and put Baymax's chip in."

"Sorry, little sister. Out of the question," said Tadashi. "When built Baymax the first time, I always ran an extensive diagnostic. It may take about a week or so."

"What?! A week?!" Hiromi whined. "I don't wanna wait a week."

"Sorry, little sister. But it has to be done so we know it's safe," Tadashi said he hooked up the skeleton for the diagnostic. "I'm gonna get us some snacks before we start. Any requests?"

"Gummy bears, please," Hiromi asked with a smile.

"You got it," Tadashi replied with a smile before exiting the room, leaving Hiromi alone with Baymax and his skeleton.

Hiromi looked at Baymax's skeleton and started to think. This skeleton was basically the same one Tadashi made the first time. So it should work the same. Hiromi was sure it should be fine. So she got up from the chair she was sitting in and walked over to the skeleton. She unplugged it, pressed a button, and watched it come alive. From where she stood, everything was perfectly normal.

"Ha! I told Tadashi it was fine. Stupid big brother," Hiromi said proudly.

Unfortunately, her proud moment was short-lived. Almost immediately, the skeleton started acting crazy. It spun it's arms around and ran around the lab, destroying things. Hiromi screamed as she avoided the arms. She tried to stop it, but the skeleton was too strong and too fast. It then that Tadashi came back with their snacks.

"Hey, Hiromi. The machine had gummy bears and worms, so I got you both-ah!" Tadashi started to say before he had to buck to avoid a flying. He looked up and was shocked to see Baymax's skeleton acting crazy. "What the heck?! Hiromi, what did you do?!"

"Nothing!" Hiromi screamed she avoided another punch.

"Hiro activated my endo-skeleton," Baymax answered.

"Tattle tail!" Hiromi shouted, ducking just in time to avoid a flying box.

"What?!" Tadashi shouted from his hiding place under the table. "Hiromi, without Baymax's healthcare chip, that robot can be dangerous!"

"And you waited until now to tell me that?!" Hiromi angrily shouted.

"I didn't think I needed to! I thought you got the message when I said it needed to go through a diagnosis!" Tadashi shouted.

"I thought it was a standard procedure! You know, like with a computer!" Hiromi shouted. "Honestly! How's anyone supposed to understand something's important if you d  
don't say why?!"

Tadashi was about to retort, only to realize his sister had a point. He did tell her that they needed to perform a diagnostic on the robot, but he did not say emphasize why it was so important.

"Okay, I see your point," said Tadashi. "Now we need to stop this crazy thing!"

Right after Tadashi said that, the skeleton jumped right out the closed window. The Hamada siblings stared in shock at the broken window and the missing robot.

"Oh no. My body ran away," said Baymax.

"No kidding," said Tadashi.

"Man we are so in trouble," said Hiromi, earning her a glare from Tadashi.


End file.
